Broken Dreams
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Hermione gets news that breaks her. She doesnt feel she has anything left. Can someone change her mind? HGSS. Please R
1. Twisted Falls

Broken Dreams  
  
A/N: I dont really know what inspired this. I wrote it at about 2 in the morning. I really like it. I hope to make it extremely long, but that just depends on how many reviews I get. *puppy dog eyes* plleeeaaase review? I can count the number of reveiws Ive ever gotten on one hand! *pouts in a corner* I feel unloved. But anyway, read and enjoy!!!  
  
Hermione ran quickly to the astronomy tower, tears staining her pink cheeks. Her robes fluttered omniously behind her, the black clasp that hung off her small shoulders giving way to the pressure of the wind against it, making the cloak fall to the ground. She had no knowledge of where she was going, she wasnt even noticing what direction she was going. Her feet ran the hallways without her, her body hunching over in fatigue as her breaths began to come harder, in short gasps. Finnaly, she collasped, her hair falling to cover her face. Her hands flew forward to catch herself from smacking her nose into the ground, and in one of them, a small white note was clasped. Her shoulders shook as heaving sobs racked through her small frame.  
  
"Why....."  
  
~2 months later~  
  
Her footsteps echoed against the empty corridor as she slowly walked down the maze of hallways. Her bony hands clasped her bookbag, her was grip slack, allowing the cloth material to scrape against the stone floors, emmiting a schree of sound as it passed over every bumb in the make. Her robes had fluttered open, and for once, she didnt care. There was nobody out in the hallways at that time at night, and so she had no worries as to what she usually hid underneath. With the robes open, her folded up skirt was showed, and her much too baggy shirt. She hadnt the money to buy new clothes, even if she did, what did it matter? Her legs were skinny and frankly all bones, her skin an unnatural shade of color. She sighed as she turned another corner, hopelessly lost. You would think that after a good 6 years of being in the same place, you could find yourself around it. She lazily walked up a staircase that had just recently appeared in front of her. She stood at the end of it, waiting. Finnaly, after at least an hour, the loud clang of the foundation was heard as the stairs shifted, leaving their previous place. Hermione was standing on the very last step, the backs of her feet balancing dangerously over the edge. Her eyes were closed against her thin, bony face, and she sighed, throwing her arms out to the sides. She breathed in deep, counted to seven, and let her breath go. After a moment of indecisiveness, she decided. Taking a second breath, she fell.  
  
~  
  
"Will she be allright, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
The plump lady walked briskly over to the white, pristine bed on which Hermione lay, her curly brown hair spread about the pillow like a halo around her face.  
  
"I cannot honestly tell you. Im afraid that the fall was not the only thing wrong with her."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"She is extremely below average weight. Its very common, especially with ones their age. They get self concious, want to look good, but they go overboard. Completly destroy their bodies."  
  
"Miss Granger is hardly one to do that...not without reason..."  
  
Dumbledore was greatly disturbed. Anorexia? On Hermione Granger? He frowned in his displeasure, a look of worried concern etched on his features. His mind wandered to a few months ago, when he had been informed by the ministry of the Voldemorts' latest killings. Miller, Thomas, Greening, Patterson, Henson, Weeks, McWilliams, White, Carlson, Granger. And then, when he had gone to talk to the poor girl...She had claimed to already know...that she was ok...But now it was evident that she was not. This. Was not ok.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tsked in annoyence.  
  
"Yes, well, its happened. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The noise will wa-"  
  
She was cut off as the door to the infirmary slammed open, and two bodies came rushing in, worry etched across their faces. Harry was the first to speak, sweat beading his brow from his run across the school.  
  
"Is she ok?! What happened? We were just told..."  
  
"Oh my god....Mione...."  
  
Ron stood wide eyed next to her bed, looking down on her with amazed eyes.  
  
"She--A fall couldnt have done that...What happened!!!"  
  
At the tone of Ron's voice, Harry rushed over, looking down on her as well. His mouth gaped open, his eyes also widening as he took in the sight of her.  
  
"M-Mione..." Madam Pomfrey frowned, walking over to them and placing her hands on her plump hips.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing!? Coming into the hospital wing and making a rufus like that! I understand that you are worried about Miss Granger, but I must ask all of you to leave. All of you."  
  
She said, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey!!!"  
  
"NOW! You are disturbing my patients!"  
  
She glared at them, pointing a demanding finger to the door. Dumbledore sighed, wanting to know more about the young girl, but knew better than to argue with Poppy about her patients. He gently laid his hand on each of the young boys' backs and silently lead them from the room, expertly ignoring thier loud protests.  
  
With the extra people gone from her working space, Poppy briskly hitched up her sleeves and got to work, pulling a dense curtain around the small bed Hermione was on. She had to do a body check, and she was sure that the young lady did not want a person walking in to see her naked body. She whistled a little as she unbuttened the much too large blouse, but the sound immediately stopped as she saw her arms. They were not only thin enough that her hand could easily enfold the frial skin, but there were bruises, cuts all over them. Upon carefully looking at them, it was obvious it was self inflicted. She had seen some disturbing things in her time here an Hogwarts, paralyzed students, removed arms, but to see a being disrespected by itself...it was almost too much to handle. She could barely stop the tears from filling her eyes as she discarded the girl of the rest of her clothes, revealing that her arms were not the only thing that she had taken her frustrations out on. As she uncovered more, her pity for the girl was beggining to be over-ridden by horror as to how anyone could do that to themselves. What did it solve? As she tsked in anger- a nervous habit she had gotten into- Hermione stirred. She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around disoriently.  
  
"Oh, your awake then. Good. Do you care to do some explaining?"  
  
Hermione was instantly aware of her condition, starting to curl up in a ball to hide her body from the scrutinizing nurse.  
  
"No, dont move."  
  
Madam Pomfrey moved quickly, her strong hands forcing Hermione back into a laying position.  
  
"Now. You fell off the stairs as they were moving, that I don't need an explanation for, that I can understand completely. But if you would so mind to say, as to why your body is covered in scratches?"  
  
"I..I...I....I....run into stuff alot....and...."  
  
"I am not a simpleton, Miss. Granger. Those are not from the result of a clumsy bump."  
  
"I....."  
  
Madam Pomfry opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of the opening door distracted her, and, frowning at Hermione, she whisked out of the curtain. Hermione quickly placed her body under the thin covers, her ears easily picking up on the conversation.  
  
"Ah, Proffesor. Here for your sleeping draught again? I really dont see why you dont just make it yourself. It would make my job easier."  
  
Snape's cold voice answered, not hindered what-so-ever by her scolding tone.  
  
"Yes, well, seeing as it is not my job to keep the basic health working. And yes, I may be able to make it, but it takes a great deal of effort for me to do so, and seeing as you get it for no work at all."  
  
Poppy sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I get the point. Here you are. Now, make sure you dont take too large a dose. Even if it clears the mind-"  
  
"It does terrible things to the health. Yes, I know, Poppy, You have given me this lecture at least 50 times by now."  
  
"Well, You never know. What with how suicidal the people in this school keep getting."  
  
"Suicidal? Poppy, what are you talking about? There hasn't been a student like that in ages."  
  
"Yes, well, there is now."  
  
It didn't really faze Hermione that she knew that Madam Pomfry was talking about her, but it made her curious as to why the famous git of Hogwarts was being so nice to the nurse. She had never known him to be even nuetral to anyone. If she had seen the swift look of sadness that had passed over his face, she would have dropped down dead, sick or not. She sighed as he left the room again, leaving her to the mercy of the critical nurse. She groaned in annoyance as the lady walked back into her little personal place there, glaring at her as she fixed Hermione with a glare of her own.  
  
"Oh, stop pouting, you brought it upon yourself."  
  
Hermione pointedly glared at her again, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep, away from the pestering of the room.  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked up the rounded stairs to Dumbledore's office, being just let out from the infirmary. She knocked tentively on the wooden door, waiting for the soft "enter" to drift to her ears before turning the brass handle and walking into the large room.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Proffesor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up, his old face lined with wrinkles that seemed much more prominant than they had ever seemed before on his normaly cheerful face. But now it was covered with sadness. He looked on her with pity, and it made her look away, a rage surging inside of her. She didnt want to be pitied. She just wanted them to leave her alone. Did they have a problem with that? What was so wrong with leaving a person be?! What did it matter to them what she did to herself?  
  
"Please sit down Miss Granger."  
  
Dumbledores soft voice cut through her thoughts, making her look up at him, surprised. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she had actually forgotten that he was there. She nodded and walked over to the plush leather chair in front of his desk, plopping her frail body down on it.  
  
"Now, I wanted to...Do you have something you need to talk about, Miss. Granger? Something you need to get out? To get over?"  
  
Her eyes flashed again in anger. Why would she tell him?  
  
"No."  
  
Dumbledore didn't miss her reactions through the whole time, and he was fairly sure of her thoughts. The sadness that had been in him doubled. She had changed so much. So much had gone from her cheerful demeanor since that day. Voldemort had done this to her. And he hated the old Bastard more than ever at this moment. Hermione didnt deserve what she had gone through. She didnt deserve to have her family ripped away from her. She didnt deserve to be broken.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. If you are sure...I would suggest you get back to your dormitory before curfew."  
  
Hermione nodded, gingerly picking herself up and walking hastily out of the office. As the heavy door thudded shut, he put his elbows on the table, leaning his head into his gnarled hands.  
  
"Damn you Tom...."  
  
~  
  
Hermione had no intention of returning to the common room. She didnt like it there. It was always too crowded and noisy, with people bothering you every minute. She took the well known passages up to the upper levels of Hogwarts, shivering slightly at the cool wind that breezed against her bare arms as she pulled open the door to the astronomy tower. Madam Pomfrey had given her fitting school clothes, but it seemed she forgot to give her a cloak. She hadnt thought much of it, It was after classes anyway, and everybody would be in the common rooms. She checked the small silver watch on her wrist, determining the time as she headed up the winding stairs to the roof of the tower. Five minutes after Curfew. Nobody would see her on her way back then, as long as she stayed clear of teachers. She might just stay untill sunrise, watch the rays hit the earth- as she did sometimes. But as she reached the top of the tower, her hopes were dashed. Sitting near the edge, a large, old looking book in his lap, was a shadowy figure, reading with a noncaring air about him. She sighed and walked forward, leaning against one of the stone pillars facing out onto the grounds.  
  
"Evening Professor Snape, What a fancy meeting you here."  
  
His head shot up, surprised at the voice, especially a student's voice.  
  
"Miss Granger! What do you think you are doing here, after curfew! Fifty points off of Gryffindor and a detention with Filch, I wont report you to the headmaster only because it is barely after curfew. Now get back to your house. Or should I give a more feirce punishment?"  
  
He glared up at her, waiting for the look of dissapointment cross her face, and for her to scurry away. But to his surprise, she merely crossed her hands in front of her chest and continued to stare out at the sky.  
  
"I dont really mind the points, Proffessor, I would much rather stay here."  
  
Snape's eyes widened. Hermione. Granger. Had just talked back to a teacher. The world could end now and he wouldnt be surprised.  
  
"Just. what do you think you are doing, Miss. Granger?!" He was furious. Why wasnt she listening to him? She had the nerve to-  
  
"Im looking at the sky, proffessor."  
  
Snape was about to say something else as the clouds shifted and the moon shone through, bathing her in moonlight. The words died on his lips. Her skin wasnt normal...and it wasnt just the glow of the moon. It was pale and yellowing, and her bones showed easily through her taunt skin.  
  
"M-miss....Granger....."  
  
Hermione knew where his gaze was, and she rubbed her arms uncomfortably.  
  
"I-I guess I'll go now...I am ...sorta tired....after all..."  
  
Thats right. She didnt have her robes on. Idiot. She mentaly beraded herself as she walked towards the steps.  
  
"Stop. Stay where you are."  
  
She stopped in mid-step, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Do you need something Proffessor Snape?"  
  
He stood up, walking over to her. He stood right behind her, his long fingers brushing against her arm for a moment.  
  
"Granger...what..."  
  
Hermione quickly moved away, heading for the steps again.  
  
"Goodnight, Proffessor."  
  
"Miss. Granger!"  
  
She walked down the steps, pulling the heavy trapdoor closed behind her. Once she reached the hallways, she broke into a run, not stopping untill she got to the portraight, where she stood, catching her breath so that she could gasp out the password to the picture and slink inside. She collasped onto the bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
A/N: Alrighties. Thats it. Tell me how you liked It!!!! *smile smile* Oh, yeah, I dont own Harry Potter. ^^ Whoa...ehhe....I just noticed that this one wuz pretty long. At least on my comp. It'll look so much shorter on the website....awww..... 


	2. Fragmented Dreams

Black. Everything was black. Not a single light or candle to light the room. That was how she preffered it when she did this. Hermione closed her eyes, searching for something. When she found it didnt come to her- again, she sighed in aggravation. She didn't know what she was looking for- but she needed it. Desperatly.  
  
She looked around the room, the dim shadows and lines of the funiture jumping out at her. Shaking her head, she discarded what she had in her hand and stood, walking over to the wall where the light switch was and flipping it on. It wasnt going to work tonight. She didn't know why she didn't have the nerve to do it today, she had gotten over the fear and guilt of it a long time ago. She would be able to commit the act without thinking, instead using it to clear her toughts. But lately, her hands would start shaking, and she would be forced to stop, because such a fear would burn up in her that she wouldnt be able to stand the thing in her hand getting any closer to her skin. Shaking her head, she pulled her clothes on, covering her shoulders with her cloak before walking out into the dark corriders.  
  
On her bed where she had sat earlier, was a small silver knife, its hilt engraved with a hissing snake.  
  
~  
  
She was in the astronomy tower again, shivering from the cold. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she sank onto the hard brick floor. Leaning her head back against the wall, she stretched out her legs, letting out a deep breath as she did so.  
  
"You know what...Im getting tired of it. Of everybody bugging me every day. Did you know they still apologize about my parents? You would think they would drop it after a while...you know...."  
  
She wasn't talking to anybody, just to the stars. She did this often. It had a calming effect on her, making her feel like someone actually cared, like someone would actually listned.  
  
"I wish it would all just.....go away...."  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
Hermione jumped and whirled around at the voice, surprised anyone would be up here. Her brown eyes connected with the deep black ones of none other than Proffesor Snape.  
  
"W-what are you....What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I would be the one more fit to ask that question, Miss Granger. This is not the first time I have found you out of bed and out of grounds after curfew, and I wont be so lenient on you this time."  
  
Hermione sighed and placed her head onto her knees, staring out into the sky.  
  
"Proffesor, I'm sorry to say, but I truly don't care what punishment you give me. It doesn't faze me anymore. I don't care about points or grades, or detentions."  
  
Snape's brow furrowed.  
  
"You, not care about those things? I would think little Miss Perfect would care about those things more than anybody else."  
  
He waited for the surge of anger he had seen in so many of his students after he had directed one of his insults at them. He really didnt understand why he did it. Why he enjoyed so much to see his student so angry and hurt. Maybe it was just because it was a way to keep them away.  
  
"I had a change of heart."  
  
"A change of heart?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Because I'm curious."  
  
Hermione looked up at the black figure leaning against the doorway. Proffesor Snape, curious about one of his students? Proffesor Snape, admitting this?  
  
"I guess this is a night for odd occurences then, dont you agree, proffesor?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He pushed himself away from the door, walking over to one of the large stone turrets. He leaned against that instead, staring into the sky as well. Hermione played with the cuffs of her robes, her eyes downcast. Why wasn't he sending her to bed already? This new Snape attitude was slightly disturbing to her. It was like he was a different person at night. Or maybe just because he wasn't in a classroom full of idiots.  
  
"Proffesor....Why are you up here?"  
  
"I believe that I asked you a question first, Miss Granger."  
  
"........................"  
  
~  
  
They had sat there, just the two of them, nearly all night. Neither of them talked, they just stared into the sky. Hermione had dozed off onto her shoulder when she felt a ruffle of movement and a surprising and sudden heat on her cold body. Her eyes snapped open as Snape's cloak finished settleing around her. She was about to say something as the large clang of the doors came to her ears and she noticed she was alone. She would have gotten up. She would have gone after him, but the the warmth and the soothing smell of roses and spell components on his black cloak soothed her into sleep before she could even get a comprehendible thought into her head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, crappy ending I know, but i was..............i dunno..........didnt feel like going on. Ok, I went back and did a lot of spelling and Grammer fixations on chappy one ((Thanks to Alice I.W. For pointing it out for me! I fixed it! hope ya'll finish it now!)) AND THANK ALL YOU ANGELS WHO REVIEWED ME!!! I checked my mail and was amazed! I got more than 2 reviews on something I wrote!! I feel so special! And much more inspired to finish this story!!!  
  
OKies,  
  
HermioneBallerina: Thank you sooo much!!! You made me feel so special about my writing! I have never felt as confident on my stories as after I read your review! By the way, I like your story, I'll try to review as soon as possible!!!  
  
DragonMaster Kurai: Yeah, I can see where your coming from. ^^ I was going to let the guilt trip wait a bit. You know. Let her get through her self- shock state first. Thank you for reading! I hope you keep up with it and good luck on your therapy! I Hope you make a good recovery!!! *hugs* Oh, and its definately gonna be SS/HG now! ^^ *gasp* You reviewed me twice!! Your my new best friend!!!!! *hugs more*  
  
Lanhar: Yeah, this one is sorta dark....i was in a depressed mood, and usually it comes out in writing. Better than taking it out the way she does! Although it wouldnt be that much better that those are the thoughts that go through my head, is it? Anyway, enjoy! I hope you stay with the story!!!  
  
Monkeystarz: Make up your mind! First you complain cuz my stories are too short, then you complain that they're too long. *pouts* meanie 


	3. Nightmares of reality

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I was writing a lot in my other stories, and this one sorta got pushed to the side for a little bit. ::Looks at you all apologetically:: Meeza is sorry....I'll try to update more often in all of my stories, perhaps update each different one a day. Well, I hope you enjoy Please review I love knowing what you guys think about all this!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke slowly, her eyes crusted together slightly by sleepies. ((I tried to find a big, nice word to use for it, but I really don't know any! You know, those weird little white things in your eyes when you wake up...sleepies....)) She stirred, unconsciously trying to get in a more comfortable position on the hard stone underneath her. As this thought broke its way into her not yet awake mind, she blinked, sitting up a little more against the wall. Wall? Wasn't she supposed to be in her bed? As she woke up more, she realized that she was, indeed, not in her bed, and also that she was sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower. She was slightly amazed at herself. She was always back before sunrise. She started to stand up, but her progress halted as she saw the soft, black cloak that had been covering her shoulders fall to the ground. She sat there looking at it for several minutes, wondering where it came from, as she was wearing her cloak. She faintly remembered that it had been placed on top of her last night, but it took her a few moments more to hook that together with her potions professor.  
  
She stood up, clutching the cloak around her, her legs tingling with feeling as they slowly got used to the blood suddenly rushing in them. She walked around in circles for a few minutes, allowing the feeling to seep back into her legs before she made her way back to the common room. Shivering slightly in the cold of the fast coming winter, she shoved the door open, nearly falling down the old, worn steps. She kept Snape's cloak wrapped around her, despite the odd looks she received from all she passed. Glancing down at herself, she admitted that she did indeed look very odd. As the cloak was made for a much taller person, it dragged on the ground behind her, and the folds cascaded around her, nearly swallowing her small frame. It took her a lot of self pressuring to get herself to ignore the cat calls of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Granger? Got a new boyfriend?"  
  
Instead of walking over to him, smashing his head in the wall, and then cursing his body to some distant land, she kept walking, keeping her eyes glued in front of her. Underneath the black cloth, her hands were wrapped into tight fists.  
  
"Someday, he is going to die a very painful death...A very very painful death involving flesh eating slugs and giant worms..." She muttered to herself, glaring daggers at all she passed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hermione sullenly picked at her food, every now and again placing a bite into her mouth to placate the stern gazes that were being sent her way by the two boys sitting across from her. She threw glares at them while they were not looking, and stuck her tongue out at them whenever they caught her. They were chatting amiably about quiditch, every now and again trying to force Hermione into the conversation. But she would just look down at her plate, refusing to talk. After about half an hour, she stood, gathering her things together quickly.  
  
"Oi, Mione, where are you-"  
  
"I'm going for a walk, Ron. Or is that not allowed?" She shot back, venom dripping in her voice. Ron and Harry had kept such a close watch on her lately, she was lucky if she could get into the bathroom without them tagging along. Well, at least without them waiting impatiently at the door. She felt like one of those little kids walking around with the harnesses on and a lease attached so that she would not get lost or get into trouble.  
  
Ron backed off at her tone, glancing at Harry uncomfortably. "W-well, wait a few secs, We'll come too." He started to get his things together, obviously avoiding her gaze.  
  
"No. You. Will. NOT, Ron Weasley!!! I am not a child! I can take care of myself without you two tagging along all the time! Have you ever heard of something called personal space?!?!" She kept her voice at a low, hissing whisper, so that she would not call attention to herself. That was all she needed now.  
  
"Mione, we're just trying to help..."  
  
Hermione's gaze shot to Harry. "How about helping by staying the hell out of my life!" She stormed out of the great hall, making sure to slam the door rather loudly on the way out. She walked out of the castle, hoping the white coldness could calm her nerves. She walked over to the lake, plopping herself down under the large tree, feeling the wetness of the snow seep into her clothing, but not caring. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was starting to feel better when a tentative voice ruined it, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"H-Hermione...?"  
  
Hermione sighed in annoyance, not opening her eyes. "What did Ron send you for this time?"  
  
"I-I was just...you seemed so angry and...and...."  
  
She opened her eyes, glaring at the form of Ginny Weasley. "Get out of here, Ginny."  
  
"Bu-But Hermione...I...."  
  
Hermione stood up, eyes blazing in anger. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Look! I'm just sitting here! There's nothing wrong with me sitting here, is there?! Or maybe your afraid I'll break the ice over the stupid lake and jump in? Is that it? Or maybe all of you are thinking I'll start throwing up now that your making me eat. Or perhaps your scared that I'll strangle myself on a bloody tree branch?! OH! Or I could impale myself with a dull quill, that would work, a nice, painful, death! Now what else, what else, what else could I do...."  
  
Ginny stared at her with wide eyes. "H-Hermione I was just..."  
  
"Your just interfering with another persons friggin' life, Gin! Now you can go back inside and tell your brother dearest that if he doesn't fucking leave me alone, that I am NEVER going even THINK of walking in the same ROOM as him!!" With that she stormed off, her fist clenched tightly on the strap of her bag. Having nowhere else to go to, as she did not want to go back into the castle, she stalked into the forbidden forest, reveling in the silence that followed her as she relaxed against one of the trees.  
  
She pulled out a book, her fingers turning the delicate pages carefully, a light shining in her eyes as she read. It was one of the only things that she enjoyed doing anymore. She loved it, being able to sink into her own world, not caring about all the real things going on around her, being completely absorbed in the reading. It was an escape, one that she loved with all of her being.  
  
In this case, it didn't seem to be a good thing that she was off in her own world. Perhaps if she was paying attention, she would have heard the growling, or perhaps the soft sound of padded paws. Maybe she might have seen the flash of grey streak by her, or the wall of wolves that was now surrounding her. Her eyes widened as one of them growled loudly, and she lifted her head to be met with amber eyes, inches from her face.  
  
Saliva dripped from its fangs, and its throat rumbled in another deep growl. She could feel its hot breath on her face, could smell the blood and stench of dead, rotting meat that no doubt was laying dormant in the wolf's rotting teeth. She shivered, backing against the tree as much as she could, feeling it dig into her back with intensity. She started to fumble for her wand, but as she did the wolf snapped at her, and she stopped immediately as she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder. She whimpered as the white- hot flame consumed her body, making her shake with the pain that enfolded her entire body. Nothing she had felt to that day could have prepared her for the intensity of that moment. She stayed completely still, staring in horror at the beast attached to her arm. She knew that if she screamed, tried to get away, that the lot of them would take it as a sure sign that she was a good meal for them. Her breath was coming in great heaving gasps, and she had to close her eyes as the sight of her blood dripping onto the snout of the wolf filled her eyes.  
  
She felt so dizzy, so weak, from the loss of blood that it took everything in her power not to collapse onto the ground. She didn't know how long she sat there, her sense of time completely gone. She would have sworn she had heard footsteps approaching, but her mind was probably just supplying her with what she wished she would hear.  
  
She jumped as she heard a twig snap, and that was all the wolf needed. It started shaking it's head violently back and forth, froth foaming at it's mouth as it plunged it's sharp teeth deeper into her wound.  
  
Crying out in pain, her entire world went black.  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: Yup! That's all you get! No killing me for the cliffhanger please! I'll update soon, I promise! ::laughs evily:: I had so much fun writing how the wolf attacked her. Bwahahahahhahahahahaha. Anyway, REVIEW! ::points to review button:: Pwease? 


	4. Tumbling from the dreams, end of the lie...

A/N: Ok, first off, I would like to say to WolfKyr, I just DARE you to go to the forest, alone, at night, in the middle of winter when the animals there are starving and haven't eaten in days, and see if you get attacked by a pack of wolves. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE wolves, but you know, saying there is only one case where a person is eaten—not killed, is ludicrous. First of all...if you're eaten, please explain to me how you cannot be killed? And another, if you want to gripe about not knowing about wolves, I would suggest knowing about it yourself first. Because there are WAY more than one case where wolves have eaten people. And therefore killing them.

And yes, wolves do tend to steer clear of humans, but not when their alone, defenseless, and hungry. So blah! And anyway, it's Hogwarts. Anything can happen at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in the hospital wing was getting quiet annoying, and the moment the white ceiling came into Hermione's view, she scowled. Why was she here again? Oh yes, forbidden forest...wolves...She shuddered as she remembered. It was getting quiet old...she didn't want

to be in here again. She was tired of seeing Madame Pomfrey all the time. She took a deep breath, then sat up tentivaly sat up, wincing as a shot of pain went through her shoulder.

"Now what do you think your doing up!?!"

Hermione's head turned to the scolding voice, despair in her eyes. "I'm fine now, aren't I? I'm leaving."

"You are NOT fine! Now lay back down before I have to force you down."

"I don't want to." She said stubbornly, glaring at the plump nurse.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes glittered dangerously, and Hermione instantly knew that she shouldn't have argued.

"U-um..."

"You, how dare you say that! You went stupidly into the Forbidden Forest, made your friends worry about you, had a teacher injure himself saving you, then got yourself carried all the way back to the school by said injured teacher, and you don't even want to take care of yourself!!! That is just...Lay down right now."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "S...save me? Who?"

"Lay. Down."

She complied, whimpering as the movement jolted her shoulder. "W...who was it...?"

"Professor Snape." Madame Pomfrey huffed.

"Why him!?!?" She yelled out, but hearing her words instantly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Would you have rather have him not done anything!? You are a very ungrateful person, Ms Granger, and I am getting tired of seeing you in here."

"S-sorry..."

------------------------------

By the time she got out of the hospital wing, it was once again night, leaving her wondering just how long she had been unconscious. Her wound did not hurt all that much, just an occasional jolt of pain every now and then, so she figured at least two days. On her way back to her common room, she made her decision and turned around, walking the other way.

The dungeons were cold, but it was almost a comfortable cold, chilling her just enough that she couldn't feel her body, and she liked the feeling of walking without really feeling like she was there. She was actually very disappointed when she finally reached Snape's office, having successfully avoided him since that night on the tower. For almost two weeks, she would go the other way in hallways, not look in his eyes in classes, and stare at his cloak for hours, wondering on his odd behavior that night. She knocked softly on the door, then more firmly when she heard no answer. She frowned. Was he on patrol duty tonight? She stood there for a few minutes, then was rewarded by a scurrying sound behind the door. She blinked, and knocked again.

It was answered this time, Snape standing there with a prominent frown on his face, wrapped in a long, black, robe. Upon seeing her he startled a bit, probably wondering why a student would be up late to see him, of all people, but he quickly got his composure back.

"What do you need, Ms Granger." He asked coldly, his mask slipping into place.

"Um...do you mind if I come in? If any other teachers come..."

He nodded, stepping aside so that she could walk in. She had been in Snape's office many times before, and each time it had repulsed her to no end. But now, for some reason, the disgusting looking artifacts all over the walls and shelves didn't look half as bad. She shook her head, sitting down on one of the hard wooden chairs that were in front of his desk. He took his seat behind the desk looking at her expectantly, telling her to hurry up and get the hell out of his office with his eyes.

"I...wanted to thank you. Madame Pomfrey said that you were the one who helped me...that night. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It was simply because I was the closest teacher in the perimeter of Ms Weasley when she ran panicking through the halls crying that you were going to die. Do not read to closely into it."

Hermione felt a blush of rage creeping onto her cheeks, and she glared at Snape so that he wouldn't mistake it as embarrassment. "Well, excuse me for saying thank you, then!" She huffed, standing up quickly and making her way to the door. Her hand faltered though as it reached for the handle. "Um...Professor? I...was just wondering...what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"T-thank you." She muttered as she turned the golden knob, her feet seeming hesitant to stray from the office.

"Do you enjoy standing in my doorway, Ms Granger?"

"Ah! Um..no...I'll...Good night, Professor." She stumbled, walking out quickly and shutting the door behind her.

"Your welcome...Ms Granger." Snape said to the empty classroom, speaking the words that he had refused to speak to her in person. But Hermione, who had leaned against the door as she closed it, heard the words through the door. She let a small smile cross her face, then said back to him, knowing the words would carry through as his had.

"You see, that wasn't that hard. If you give people straight answers, I'm sure you would get more

interesting conversations."

With that she walked away, eyes on the ground, tracing the lines that graced the stone floors of Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------

.==============

Dark, cold, filthy, what was this place? Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, only black meeting her gaze. She stood up, trying to figure out where she was, but when she did, she screamed.

She was covered in blood, drenched all the way down. She brought her hands up to her face, looking at them. What was this...how did this happen...Her breathing quickened, and she looked around again, frightened. She turned in a full circle, and when she came back around, the area ahead of her was bathed in light. She walked forward to it, only to once again have a scream

ripped from her body.

Their bodies, lying, bleeding, on the ground. Their faces, contorted in pain and fear. Her mother...her father...lying there, tears of blood staining their faces. They were whispering her name, asking why she did this to them. If she wasn't a witch this wouldn't have happened. It was her fault. They were a happy family until she left. She left them, and then she lured evil to their house. It wouldn't have happened, it was her fault.

She was crying now, nodding, agreeing with them. It was true, if she hadn't, if she hadn't...

"No."

She looked up, amazed, and the bodies were no longer lying on the ground. She was no longer drenched in blood. "Mother...father..."

"They are not here."

"Why? Where did they go?"

"They were never here. Stop dwelling in the past."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"But...I want to...."

Silence. "Where did you go?" Still silence. "Please...don't leave me here all alone...I'm scared...I

don't want to be alone anymore..."

"You were never alone."

"Your back!"

"I never left."

"But...you didn't say anything."

"I was here."

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"Wait...I'll stop asking...just...talk to me?"

"Be strong, Hermione. Don't give into the demons inside of you."

"Inside of me? How? Who put them there?"

"You did."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How did I do that?"

"You doubted."

"But...everyone does...."

"No...but you doubted their love for you...and you put yourself down. You made yourself weak. The perfect soul for inner demons."

"How...do I make them go away?"

"Be strong."

"I don't know how to!"

"Be strong."

"Please, tell me how!"

"Be strong."

Tears of frustration started gliding down her cheeks, and the blackness was slowly covering in on her again.

"NO!"

It stopped, light radiated from her, causing it the entire place to be filled by a radiated light, warm,

comforting.

"Be strong!" It yelled, and her head swiveled to find the voice, now that it was light. But it didn't work

out the way she wanted it to. Where the voice was coming from, the voice of her savior...it was the only place still enshrouded in darkness.

"You...made the darkness leave everything but yourself..."

"Darkness could never leave me."

"Y-your being a hypocrite..."

"Am I? I never said to get rid of the darkness inside of you...I said not to give into it."

"But..."

"Let the stars guide you."

==============

Hermione gasped, sitting up in bed, sweat trickling down her face, the dream voice's words ringing in her head.

Let the stars guide you...Let the stars guide you...

She slipped out of her bed, feet sinking into the plush red carpet. She grabbed the cloak that was on the wall, slipping it over her shoulders. Let the stars guide you...

She was walking, she didn't know where, and she didn't know why. Her body had just started moving on its own. Stone, corridor, hallway, stairs, winding, door, stairs, door, tower....tower? She blinked, looking up into the dark heavens. She was on the astronomy tower.

The stars...let the stars...

"I thought I told you I would not tolerate you being here again, Ms Granger."

She spun around, eyes wide. "P—professor! I-I-I was

just..."

"A month of detention, Ms Granger, for not listening to me, and 50 points for being out after curfew.

"B-bu-"

"Go back to bed, before I make it worse." Snape snapped, turning to look at her. "Or do I..." He stopped talking, staring at her. At first, she was uncomfortable, wondering why he was looking at her, why he had stopped talking. What was wrong? She blushed under his intense gaze, looking away from him.

"Ms Granger....just what are you wearing?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Huh?"

"Your robes...those are..."

Hermione blinked, looking down at her cloak, wondering what was so special about them, but when she saw them, her eyes widened. She was wearing his cloak, the one that he had put over her that night, for whatever reason had run through that head of his. Her face was

overcome with red, and scrunching closed her eyes, she turned to run, practically diving for the door, but she was stopped in her tracks by a cold hand wrapping itself around her wrist.

"Why are you wearing that?"

At first she struggled, trying to break his grip, but when she was unable to, she let her knees go, slumping onto the ground. "I-I don't know...I don't even know why I'm here...I....I never meant to...I just....the stars..."

"The stars?"

"I let them guide me..."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"C-can I go?"

"Not until you answer me."

"No! Let!" She jerked, "Go!" again, she tried to get away, "Of" Now she was getting desperate, and tears started to roll down her face, fear clenching her

stomach, "ME!!!" At the last yell, she gave one last desperate pull and

then went still, body shaking and sniffling continuously. She felt more than saw Snape sit down

beside her.

"Ms Granger...why are you so afraid?" He asked, his voice sounding almost...compassionate...

She didn't answer, just sitting there.

"....Hermione. Answer me."

She gasped. "Did you just..."

"Tell me why your so afraid, Hermione." He repeated, seeing that using her name was seeming to be working.

"I....I don't know!" She sobbed, turning around and burying herself in his chest, everything she had kept inside of her so long finally bubbling to the surface. "I don't know!! I don't know!!! I didn't want any of it to happen! I didn't want any of this to happen to me! I want them back! I want to go home at Christmas! I want to see them again, smiling at me as they say goodbye! I want to feel their arms around me again! I want to eat dinner with them again! I want to hear their voices! I want to---I want to---"

She broke off, just crying. It was the first time since the day that she figured out that they died that

she cried for them. It was the first time that she admitted any of the things.

Snape, eyes wide, tentively wrapped his arms around her, patting her back awkwardly, trying to calm her.

"M-Ms Granger..."

"I want them back! I want my parents back!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Let the stars guide you, for they will bring you to what you need most. Let the stars guide you, because they are the ones that will lead you to what it is that you need the most. Let the stars guide you, because they know everything. They can see into your soul, into your heart, the know the secrets that you keep deep inside. They know what it is you need to heal. They know what it is that will make you feel whole again.

Let the stars guide you.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wahooo! ::google dance:: So? Good? Bad?

Review, please! ::happy happy face::

::jumpy jumpy jumpy:: Review Review!


	5. Consequences

A/N: Oki, doki! Here we go! Aren't you proud of me! I updated!

O.O.O.O.O.O

His room was green. Not the dark, forestry-like green that inhibited the rest of his house, but a quesy lime-yellow. Hermione blinked, the sun that was bouncing off the bright walls shining straight into her eyes. She groaned as she realized just whose room she was in, and burried her head in the fluffly black coverlet.

"It figures that the only man insane enough to actually paint their room this horrid color would be my potions professor..."

The insane man in question had just opened the door quietly, a tray in hand.

"As much as I like to listen to your complaints, Ms Granger, If my room is not to your standards, you are quite welcome to leave.

"I don't want to." She mumbled into the blanket, sounding like a child.

Snape set down the tray on ther night table, glancing at the girl on his bed.

"Proffesor?"

Her voice was tentative, almost scared.

"Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Why...Am I in your bed?"

He could almost hear the blush on her face, and he had to resist his Slytherin urge to lie. How would his student react if he told her that they had just 'Spent the night together'?" He shook his head, banishing the though.

"I have better common sense than to leave an unconcious student in the astronomy tower in the middle of winter."

"I wasn't unconcious!" She said defiantly, sitting up. "I just...fell asleep..."

_**'You just fell asleep in your potions teacher's arms...'**_ She shuddered at the thought.

"Very convincing, Ms Granger."

"Hmph." She turned from him, the smell of the food wafting towards her. She turned to it in surprise, not having noticed it before.

"You brought me food?"

"It does seem so." He grabbed a leather bound book that was on the table, settling himself in a chair.

"...Is it alright for me to leave, Professor?"

"After you eat." He didn't look up from his book as he talked, and Hermione's stomach sank as she realised what he was doing.

"Oh gods, not you too..." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. Her actions rewarded her with a dark stare. She shuddered at his obvious anger as he closed his book with a 'snap' and stood.

"U-um, Prof-"

She was cut off as he grabbed the tray, slamming it down in front of her.

"You will eat, Granger, If I have to tie you down and stuff the food down your throat.!"

"You know, You could get fired for threatening a student." She said matter-of-factly.

"It is not a threat, Ms Granger, but a promise."

She turned her head away again stubbornly.

"I'm not hungry."

"It was not a joke, Ms Granger. You WILL eat."

Her eyes were shining slightly as she stared into his challengingly.

"Damn girl! What the hell do you think you'll accomplish with this!" He bellowed, knuckles white and face right next to hers. Hermione figured she'd never seen him so angry.

"I'm not trying to 'accomplish' anything, Sir. I'm simply not hungry."

"When you are THIS skinny, Ms Granger," He grabbed her wrist, pulling it in front of her face for empathis, "I don't give a bloody damn if you're hungry or not!" She glared at him hetedly, and jerked her arm away.

"Fine." She spat, grabbing a piece of toast.

Snape moved back, watching her with a critical eye as she nibbled on her toast.

"Professor, Why do you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care? This whole time, you've continuously tried to help me...Why?

He looked at her coldly, silent for a few moments.

"That is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" She dropped the half eaten toast onto the plate. "Its my body!"

"And you clearly do not have enough respect of it to treat it right!"

Hermione bit her cheek, glaring at him.

"You don't understand! You don't know how it feels to-"

"Lose someone? Ms Granger, Your parent's died, yes, but that doesn't give you reason to guess on another's past!" His voice was calm and cold, and it made the words die on Hermione's tongue.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean..."

"If you don't mean what you say, then be prudent enough not to say it, Ms Granger."

Hermione hung her head, feeling horrid. She poked at the cold eggs in front of her, then stuffed a sausage into her mouth. After clearing her plate, eggs not included, she looked up at him. He was paying no attention to her, and had gone back to his spot on the chair, book open in his lap.

"I'm finished, Professor..."

She sighed as he looked at her plate, then obviously decided she had eaten enough.

"You may go. Three feet of parchment on chapter Seven, I advise that you ask your other teachers for your work as well."

Hermione nodded and pushed the cover off her, noting that they were very warm. The instant she stood, she was barraged with cold air, forcing a shiver through her body.

She glanced down at herself, bitting her lip. Of course he took his cloak back. He wouldn't want some student running around with it. The rumors would be horrid. What she was more worried about was the fact that she could no longer hide her scars.

"Is there a reason you always stand dumbly in my presence every time you are dismissed, or are you just loath to leave me?"

She looked up at his sneering face, and found her anger rise.

"Do you have an extra cloak I could use, professor? Its rather cold in the middle of winter."

"I will not aid you in hiding what you've done."

"Please, Professor! I Can't—I can't..." She hugged her arms to her, panic running through her at the though of walking the halls with her skin bare.

"You did the actions, now you must deal with the consequences."

Tears gatherd in her eyes at she looked up at him, enraged.

"You are welcome to leave now, Ms Granger."

"I HATE YOU!" Her voice cracked as she yelled, and she sped from his rooms, bare feet slapping on the dungeon floors. Just as she reached the end of the hallway, the bell rang for classes to be release, and dread ran through her. The sounds of people talking was already filling the hallways, and hermione found herself wishing she could run faster. Her legs were already burning, and her breath was heavy and quick.

She hated him. He was horrid and evil and probably laughing at her suffering right now. He was probably there thinking: 'I've made Granger's life miserable...Ha, I've finally succeded!" He's probably laughing right now at the fact that because she was thinking about him, she ran into someone. He's probably laughing that she was currently on the ground with an aching bum. He was probably laughing that Draco Malfoy had turned to make a scathing remark. He MUST have been cracking up when the words died on his lips and for once in his life he stood silent.

She could hear his laughter as she sprung to her feet, shoving Malfoy out of the way as she fled, and his cackles of glee wouldn't leave her as she slammed her door shut, burrying her head in the pillow.

As it were, Severus snape waws not laughing. He wasn't even sneering. In fact, angry wasn't even the word for what he was right then. He was down right livid.

In fact, he was angry enough that for once in his life, he grabbed the pot of Floo powder on his mantle, and called out Dumbledore's name.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Yay! I've been writing like maniac lately! Trying to update all my stories! Been way too long since I've writtten, ne?

Please leave a review, luvers you alL!


	6. Apprentice!

oOoOoBroken DreamsoOoOo

Hermione lay in her bed as the sun drifted through her window, the thin curtains that surrounded her bed shooting brilliant shadows against her wall as the sun met them. She wouldn't get up. She refused to. Who cared if she failed and got kicked out of Hogwarts? Who cared if she had to live as a muggle because she was a brilliant failure in school?

Alright, maybe she did care a little, but not enough to face Snape. Not enough to be near him for a whole three hours. Damn those double periods, anyways! Its not like anyone needed extra time for assignments! She sighed as her thoughts proved her stupid once more, and she rolled over, burying her head in her pillow, her thin arms wrapped around the fluffy material.

It wasn't as if he was any better.

Her head snapped up at the revelation, and she sat there, thinking about it.

"Thats right! He's deathly skinny, always lurking around away from everyone, and if he spent anymore time cooped up in that dungeon, then he probably would turn such a ghastly white that he would look like chalk! So where does he get away with telling me that I need help!"

She looked around the empty dormitory as the bell for the first class rang, stubbornly deciding she would, indeed, not go. Of course, stubbornness only worked so long against one's nature. It only took around fifteen minutes before she was scrambling around her room, hastily stuffing things into her bag.

Snape didn't even look up as she walked into the room, his red quill slashing angrily at the papers that were in front of him.

"Detention, Granger"

Breathing hard from the run, she didn't argue, simply walking to an empty seat in the back of the room, collapsing onto a chair. She kept her gaze away from him, hurrying to start the potion the others in the class already had bubbling in their cauldrons. It wasn't long before she had to stop, to let the potion simmer, ans she was greatfull. Finally, she was able to sit down and actually catch the breath that had left her lungs long ago.

She pointedly ignored Harry and Ron's worried glances at her, adamantly refusing to return the looks. She was still angry at them, and there was nothing they could do about it. Her foot tapped in a steady rhythm of the seconds ticking by, impatiently waiting for the right time to pass so she could continue her project. Knowing Snape, he assigned a potion that would take all class, making it so that she would be unable to finish hers, as she arrived late.

Glancing down at her textbook, she studied the rest of the instructions, and cursed colorfully under her breath. Heat restorative. Used for giving feeling back to those who have suffered from Hypothermia. According to the book, if not brewed correctly, it would have a stimulated effect, causing extreme heat to a person. She was dreading coming late now. The potion would do no harm if not finished, and as he always did, Snape would most likely make those unfinished take the potion.

Her dreads were confirmed as he stood from his desk five minutes before class finished, stalking the rows, examining the cauldrons that weren't finished.

By the time he was at Hermione's desk, the class was filled with giggles, Neville, Pansy, Seamus and Ron all in various stages of undress, sweat covering their bodies. She looked up at him in horror as he looked into her cauldron, wondering how many more thing he would find in the course of the year to make her life a living hell. Her hands were moving to the ladle to pull some out, tears gathering in her eyes, when she saw his robes swish away.

Her head snapped up, watching him stalk to the next desk, and the hand holding the ladle loosened. The wood clunked softly on the cauldron, bringing to her senses as she reached forward quickly, grabbing it before it could dissapear into the purple substance.

Her eyes met with his for a split second as he walked beck to the front of the room, barking for everyone to clean up their messes, and she felt her insides shrivel. Why did he do it? She had thought he hated her, thought he just wanted her to suffer...Damn him for confusing her like this! She cleaned up purposefully slowly, not even done emptying her cauldron by the time the students were done filing out of the classroom.

"Stop stalling and get out of my classroom." His voice was curt, and made her jump and drop her teaspoon.

"Professor--"

"I said out. You had your chance to talk to me, Ms Granger, I do not associate with pathetic children who throw their lives away."

Tears stung her eyes at his words, and her hands shook. "B-but-"

"Out."

Her lip shook in anger and despair, and she grabbed her bag, ignoring that she left her cauldron and supplies there, and sprinted from the room. She didn't get to the end of the hallway before purple robes filled her blurry vision, and she skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore. She hastily wiped her eyes, turning her face from him.

"Headmaster, I was just..." She trailed off as she saw the look on his face, biting her lip.

"Hermione. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

It had been a long time since she had seen him looking so serious, and the absence of the twinkle in his eye scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Dumbledore turned, not waiting for her answer, leading her with a hand on her back to his office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape stared at the cauldron at the back of the room. His quill had stopped the moment she had left the room, and he finally set it down, walking to the back desk, calmly picking up the things himself, vanishing the useless potion he had made.

She had been so surprised when he had not forced her to drink the potion. His hand lingered on her pestle, staring at the faceless marble. He supposed he really did come across as the type of person that would publically humiliate her by showing her deepest secret to all of her classmates. He huffed, throwing the res of her things into her cauldron, moving it to the store room where it would be out of his way.

By the time that the headmaster rapped on his door, he was already situated back at his desk, slashing with even more ferocity at some poor first year's essay.

Like usual, Dumbledore did not wait for an answer to enter, it was the second pair of footsteps, however, that made him lift his eyes.

He placed down his quill as he contemplated silently that he had never seen Hermione Granger looking so angry, or so helpless, for that matter. Her arms were crossed petulantly in front of her chest, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Good evening Severus."

"I wish I could say the same to you." He looked at Dumbledore impatiently. "What is it?"

"You seem to be the only one that has decently gotten Ms Granger to eat-"

Snape dreaded the next part of the statement the instant he saw Hermione turn her face away.

"-And as such, it has been decided that she will be staying in your guest quarters, under your supervision."

"I refuse." He said instantly. "That is, as far as I'm concerned, Poppy's job. It would not only distract me from my job, but raise suspicion in her classmates." He knew it was a losing battle, but a Snape is not one to give in without a fight.

"Which is why she will be known as your apprentice for the time being. Seeing as you both seem to have some troubles with this, perhaps Ms Granger can get better, and this will no longer be needed."

Both Hermione and Snape damned that twinkle in his eye as he turned to the door.

"And I'm afraid, Severus, it is not a fighting battle." He turned to Hermione, his expression softening. "Dobby will be down with your things soon, child, I'm sure Severus will make your stay enjoyable. "

Silence filled the room as the door shut, and Hermione would have sworn she could see the angry red aura emitting from Snape. She shifted on her feet, looking around awkwardly. A sneer crawled onto Snape's contorted face, and he spun on his heel, heading for his quarters."

"Um, Professor, where do I-" She winced as the door slammed "-Go..." She sighed deeply, looking around the room.

"After always wanting to be an apprentice to a Hogwarts teacher...I would have thought it a bit more of a happy thing..." She said softly to herself, plopping onto a front desk, briefly wondering if she should go to the great hall for lunch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yes, Yes, It has been quiet a while . A bit shorter than what I would like, but it is fairly late at night, and I think this was an ok place to stop for this time.

Suggestions, comments? Nudge, nudge : You know you wanna! Just click the little purple button! Peer pressure! CLICK THE BUTTON!


End file.
